Lovino's Night Visit
by Ivory-Five
Summary: Lovino decides to visit Antonio. Is he DRUNK? Anyhow, things go just as Antonio planned...smutty. By QukumburrStarrXX  Rainne's buddeh ...read the A/N!


Bored out of his mind, Lovino decided to go for a walk. He was putzing around when he came across Antonio's place. Not thinking of anything better to do, he knocked on the door. Antonio answered with a grin. "Ah, Lovino. Welcome." Something in the Spaniard's voice made Lovino shiver, but he went inside. Almost immediately he found himself regretting that. Almost as if Lovino had been expected, there was a spread of about 10 couch pillows on the floor, and some kind of saxophone music was playing. "So, want to, I don't know, have dinner?" Lovino's voice trembled. "Oh my goodness, no, Lovi, no…." Antonio's eyes were glazed with some kind of odd curiosity. Lovino knew he was screwed now.

"Lovi…" Antonio pushed the Italian down and moved on top of him, leaning down for a kiss. Lovino gave in, shutting his eyes and feeling Antonio's passionate, hot kiss. Being extremely turned on now, the two of them broke the kiss and Antonio gazed down at Lovino. He tore his own shirt off, following that up by tearing Lovi's off. He moved his hands freely around the Italian's body, stopping suddenly. Lovino looked at him, puzzled. "We shouldn't be," Lovino's plea was cut off as Antonio kissed him again.

Moving his hands slowly from Lovino's neck downwards, he teased the Italian, making his fingers dance delicately around his waist, just where his pants were sitting. He finally pulled his hand back and broke the kiss. Lovino was breathing hard, his entire body shaking. "Okay, Lovi," Antonio whispered, removing the Italian's pants and boxers. He shortly removed his own and pressed himself against Lovino. Lovino could feel the Spaniard's body heat. He was about to wrap his arms around Antonio when the man pulled away, sitting up. He stayed still for a moment, inviting Lovino towards him.

The Italian hesitated, and then he lunged forward, intending to encase Antonio in his mouth passionately, but was disappointed when the Spaniard pulled back teasingly. "Lovi, I think I should…." He positioned himself over Lovino, staring at him with hunger in his eyes. Lovino hesitated. "I-I don't know….." the Italian fretted. "Trust me, Lovi," Antonio looked at him longingly. "A-alright. Go in." Lovino opened his legs, suddenly feeling Antonio enter him. He moaned loudly.

Antonio didn't hesitate a moment longer. He thrust himself in and out of Lovino, not wanting to waste a moment. It wasn't long before he began to feel as though he was going to burst. "L-Lovino, I," he couldn't finish before he released into the Italian. Lovino moaned in pleasure at the feeling, allowing Antonio to pull out of him. "Ah…." Antonio sighed, then stood, gathering his clothing. Lovino was stunned. "I love you, Lovi." Antonio left the room, letting Lovino lie naked on the floor by himself. The young Italian stood and, in a daze, gathered his clothes and left the house without dressing. He just walked down the damp, dark street, letting the cool breeze hit him full force. He didn't really know what had happened, but he knew that the Spaniard would expect him to return again soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Yes, hello. I'm aware that we people haven't updated in forever, but it's mostly because I am in depression and I haven't been seeing my writing buddies much lately. It is no day at the beach, lemme tell you that!**_

_**So, this wasn't by moi. Or my writing pals. It was by another friend, QukumburrStarrXX, whom you will never find HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Yeah, okay, so this is her first time writing smut, so I'd love for you to be nice about this. BE NICE. No rudeness. Rudeness is rude. And Rude is Bad. And bad is sinful. And sinful is like something Elmo is. And Elmo is like the devil. I mean, HELLO HE'S FREAKIN' RED! AND JUST—Yeah, you get the idea.**_

_**Review this, please-its!**_

QukumburrStarrXX (Pronounced Cucumber Star X X) (Rainne's buddeh! ) (I don't have a fanfiction called this, and I won't give you my actual penname, so don't ask me. Also, I would like to say that I won't normally be helping, so don't hate on this!)


End file.
